This invention relates generally to the field of learning aids and, more particularly, to a system and method for improving a user""s performance on reading tests.
Many students do not perform well on reading tests. Some students lack knowledge, some students have poor reading comprehension skills, and some students suffer from testing anxiety. Even students, who possess sufficient knowledge, have adequate reading comprehension skills, and feel comfortable taking tests, still perform poorly on reading tests. Students often feel overwhelmed by the amount of reading, the diversity of questions, and the tasks that they face in taking reading tests.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for improving a user""s performance on reading tests is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages or problems associated with previously developed systems and methods.
In one embodiment, a computer system for improving a user""s performance on reading tests includes a memory, a test module, and a review module. The memory includes a reading passage, a first question, a second question, and an answer key. The first question tests a user""s ability to identify information from the passage. The first question includes a first answer choice comprising the information from the passage that is responsive to the first question, a second answer choice comprising other information from the passage that is not responsive to the first question, and a third answer choice comprising other information that is not from the passage. The second question tests the user""s ability to infer a conclusion from the passage. The second question includes a fourth answer choice comprising the conclusion that is supported by the passage, a fifth answer choice comprising another conclusion that is not supported by the passage, and a sixth answer choice comprising information from the passage. The answer key indicates that the first question is a book question and that the second question is a brain question. The answer key further indicates that the first, second, and sixth answer choices are book answers and that the third, fourth, and fifth answer choices are brain answers. The test module presents the reading passage and the first and second questions to the user and receives a first answer to the first question and a second answer to the second question from the user. The review module indicates to the user that the first question is a book question and indicates to the user that the first answer is correct if it corresponds to the first answer choice. The review module indicates to the user that the first answer is a book answer if the first answer corresponds to the first or second answer choice and indicates to the user that the first answer is a brain answer if the first answer corresponds to the third answer choice. The review module indicates to the user that the second question is a brain question and indicates to the user that the second answer is correct if it corresponds to the fourth answer choice. The review module indicates to the user that the second answer is a brain answer if the second answer corresponds to the fourth or fifth answer choices and indicates to the user that the second answer is a book answer if the second answer corresponds to the sixth answer choice.
In another embodiment, a method of teaching reading comprehension includes the steps of presenting a reading passage to a user, asking the user a question relating to the reading passage, and receiving an answer from the user. The method further includes the step of indicating to the user that the answer is an incorrect type of answer to the question if the question tests the user""s ability to identify information from the passage and the answer comprises information that is not from the passage or if the question tests the user""s ability to infer a conclusion from the passage and the answer comprises specific information from the passage.
Technical advantages of the present invention include a system and method for improving a user""s performance on reading tests. The system and method present a user with a passage and multiple questions relating to the passage. The system and method classify the questions according to whether they test the user""s ability to identify information from the passage or the user""s ability to infer a conclusion from the passage. The answers to the first type of questions, called book questions, are typically found explicitly in the passage. In contrast, the second type of questions, called brain questions, require the user to employ higher-level thinking skills to identify an answer not explicitly found in the passage. In response to receiving answers to the questions, the system and method indicate the types of questions presented to the user and the types of answers received from the user. As a result, the system and method teach the user to identify the two types of questions in reading tests and to answer the questions according to their type. The following description, figures, and claims further describe the present invention, including its features, functions, and technical advantages.